Relics of the Past
by draconis ignitus
Summary: A family friend to the Arc family dies, and Jaune is left an important message along with relics of the past.
1. Relics

Relics of the Past

A family friend to the Arc family dies, and Jaune is left an important message along with relics of the past.

* * *

"Mr. Arc." Said Glynda Goodwitch, professor at Beacon behind Jaune Arc who lifted his head in surprise. "Y-yes Ms. Goodwitch?" He asked before she responded. "Please come with me, there is a matter that has arisen that involves you." She said before she walked away, Jaune quickly rose and walked with her in fear. 'Did she find out about my transcripts? I'm gonna get kicked outta Beacon aren't I, oh no, oh no. I've worked so hard for this and-' His train of thought was cut off as Glynda spoke again, and was it him or did she seem a bit sad.

"My condolences Mr. Arc, for your loss." She said as she handed a box to him.

"My loss? Wait, who died...oh" Jaune said as he opened the box. He quickly realized the picture within and who it was, his eyes glistened with unshed tears as a melancholy expression appeared on his face. "Ah, I...I wondered if it would happen while I was away...he was already sick and just seemed to get worse."

"I knew your uncle Mr. Arc, and while we had our grievances, he was a good man. A package came along with the box, it is in your dorm room, the rest of the day is yours to do as you wish, however I do expect you in your classes tomorrow, is that understood Mr. Arc?" She asked, Jaune just nodded as he started walking to his dorm. "Again, my condolences Mr. Arc."

At the dorm Jaune quietly sat down as he grabbed a letter that was inside the box. 'For Jaune' it said. He quickly opened it and found out that it was a note from his father. ' _Jaune, I'm sorry to tell you but, your uncle finally passed away last night, we had a few last words and he said that he had saved some things for you. I don't know what they are, but in the small box I sent you is a recording that he wanted you to see along with a photo, unfortunately, because we are low on lien we can't afford the flight to bring you here for his funeral. I'm sorry son. I really am, but I do believe that he was proud of you what you've become just as I have._

 _Love, your father._

A few tears had managed to land on the paper before Jaune wiped them away. He grabbed another object, a small, circular pad with a button on the side, he pressed the button and gasped as a light shown from the center, a hologram, of his uncle.

"Uncle, what how…?" Jaune asked before the figure spoke.

" _Jaune, if you're seeing this recording, then it means that I have passed away, first off, I want to remind you that we both knew that this was coming, I've been getting on in my age, and I still bear the scars and injuries of that terrible 'Holy' War. You know my history, you know what I told you about the Covenant, a group of radical, reptilian fauni*, bent on the genocide of humanity and willing to kill anyone who got in their way, including other faunus. You know who I was in the War of the Covenant, I was a symbol of strength both before and after the Great Schism when the Covenant was divided. I survived that war when many others died and took my place._

 _My armor, my weapons, are both symbols of bloodshed. I'm tired, I've spent all my life fighting either the grimm, humans or faunus. What I'm trying to say is...well, I've never been one good for words, is that I want things to change. So... I'll just cut to the chase, my will has stated that you are to inherit my armor and my weapons for future use in the defense of both humanity and faunus against the creatures of grimm. I know what you're thinking, and I want you to use those things because I have faith in you Jaune. I know that you went to Beacon under less...honorable means, but that does not mean that you do not have a noble cause, to protect and become a hero like your ancestors, and I want to help you become the huntsman I know you can be. I've watched you grow, and I know that you are strong, I saw that for myself, I know you can achieve great things, you just need a little help along the way like I helped you all those years ago.._

 _Now, I've had the armor refitted so that it can fit you, we are after completely different sizes so it should fit you. So go out there, and fight, don't forget yourself, cast off your fear, and be the best Jaune Arc you can be. I love you Jaune, you're like the son I never had,, I've watched you during your time at Beacon, and I don't want you to be afraid anymore, show them your true strength, show them the Jaune Arc I trained. My armor and weapons are in the box that should have came with this recording, but first I have a final message for you."_

* * *

The Next Day

It was time for combat class again, and after a few matches it was time again for Jaune to come up. "Jaune Arc vs. Cardin Winchester, to the arena you two." Glynda said as Cardin smirked at Jaune as they both left to change into their armor. A few minutes had passed and Cardin had come up, a few more minutes and then they started wondering.

"Where's Jauney boy, don't tell me he chickened out." Cardin said with a sneer and a chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." A voice said as a series of clunks were heard, like somebody taking steps in heavy armor. "It just took a while to get it all on." Jaune said as he stepped into view, he had completely new armor that shined in the light. Crocea Mors and his shield were gone, left behind. Instead a different weapon resided in his hands, with another on his back, both that many people recognized.

"Surprising huh, it's a gift from my uncle. He passed away, and left this behind to me in his will. I'll not dishonor him by losing to you while carrying his armor and weapon in my hand." Jaune said while Cardin sneered as he readied his mace. "Alright Jauney, you've got new duds, but you're still that pathetic, little weakling from the first day."

"You're wrong, and on my honor as an Arc, I'll prove it to you." Jaune said as he activated his weapon and leered menacingly at Cardin.

"Begin." Glynda said and they were off, Jaune quickly took a running start and jumped, as he let out a battle cry and attacked. Over in the stands, The rest of team JNPR along with team RWBY were commenting on the battle. "I've never seen Jaune with this much skill, it's like he knows what he's doing, like he's been trained with that weapon." Pyrrha said as Ren and Nora agreed, the latter cheering on her 'fearless leader'. With RWBY, Yang and Weiss were trying to calm Ruby down while Blake watched the fight with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. 'That's impossible, that guy was Jaune's uncle?' Blake thought while Ruby was gushing over the armor and weapon displayed. "Don't you guys get it!" "No we don't Ruby, what's gotten you so worked up?" Yang said as Weiss was holding Ruby's waist down so that she wouldn't go over the railing as she was trying to get a closer look at Jaune's new weapon. "Ugh, you guys don't know who's weapon that is? Who's armor that is? Those are the legendary pieces worn and used by-"

A final slash, and Jaune stood victorious as he let out another battle cry.

"-The Arbiter."

His golden armor gleamed in the light, and his blade raised to the sky. "That armor is known as the Honor of Sanghelios, his rifle, the Blood of Suban, and the holy blade known as the Prophet's Bane. Reforged from war and betrayal, the Arbiter used them to restore the honor of his people and help end the War of the Covenant." Ruby said as NPR cheered for Jaune, the members of team RWBY were dumbfounded before they too started cheering for the friend.

* * *

Later, as Jaune celebrated with his team of his first victory in a match he recalled the final message his uncle had for him.

" _Remember these three things Jaune. First, live your life with honor, but fight to win. Second, Use my armor and weapons for the protection of others and not for needless bloodshed, use them to protect yourself, your team, your friends, or your people, but don't raise that blade in hate, there's already been too much of that, and finally, that partner of yours, don't ever let her go. Goodbye, Jaune Arc._

And as Jaune was surrounded by both his team and team RWBY, who sometime ago came by to congratulate Jaune, he also saw how proud Pyrrha looked at him. He agreed wholeheartedly on that last one. 'Thank you uncle, I'll make you proud.' If Jaune had listened carefully for a few more seconds, he might have heard a soft voice in the air replying.

" _You already have."_


	2. Fireteam

**So...I've had some good responses to the first chapter, so I decided to make another chapter. Please review, I'd really like to get to know your responses and thanks to the four who reviewed already.**

* * *

" _Teams RWBY and JNPR, you two will be heading towards an area southwest of here, there have been reports of desert native Grimm there, why they are there instead of the deserts of Vacuo are unknown, but it is your job to help exterminate them, be careful with the locals as there are a few villages near where we're dropping you off. Mr. Arc, for this mission you have been chosen to lead due to your strategic mindset and the fact that you know the area well. To all of you, I hope that you do well and come back in one piece. Mr. Arc, I leave it to you._

The hologram of Ozpin faded away as both teams RWBY and JNPR looked at the center of the cargo bay of the bullhead they were in, a small table in the middle glowed as hologram appeared of the area.

"Alright, so what's the plan fearless leader?" Nora asked, giddy to smash some grimm.

"Yeah, what you got for us vomit boy?" Yang said, popping her knuckles with a smirk as the others all did their own pre-battle rituals.

"Alright, alright." Jaune said in his new armor, even now people were getting used to the new, more confident, and shiny (according to Nora), Jaune. "This area is relatively flat, with a few scattered mountains and hills, what is most dangerous about this area are the caverns."

"Caverns?" Asked Blake as the hologram changed showing subterranean tunnels and holes.

"Caverns, they've been around for centuries, possibly even millennia, and they're dangerous because the ground becomes very unstable around them, one wrong step and an entire area can fall with you as well." Jaune said as a silence pervaded the cabin.

"Well, then what are we going to do?" Weiss asked as everybody else looked at her. "If the ground is so unstable, how are we supposed to get across to those villages?"

"The ground's not the problem, it's not so unstable that a person cannot traverse, otherwise the villages here would've fallen down long ago, the problem are the desert grimm, many of them are designed to be able to burrow through the ground for surprise attacks. If they start burrowing, that will make the ground unstable and cause a total collapse." Jaune said as everybody else made sounds of comprehension.

"The grimm fortunately are mostly centered in this location, they've been trying to attack this village for three days now, and it is fortunate that this particular village is in a stable zone, the nearest cavern being over a hundred feet below them. It's big enough that it can support itself but only for 5 more days, what I'm planning is to village hop. We drop in 100 meters from the first village and clear out the grimm then head to the next village, we go village by village until we reach the last one, clear it out and call the bullhead to pick us up.

"We can't do that in a single day, we'd get too tired getting to each of the villages." Weiss said before Yang spoke. "Yeah, these villages have miles in distance, we'd tire ourselves out before we even reach halfway."

"Which is why the biggest village is being saved for last, it can last five days, and if we stay the night every 3rd village we can get there in 3 days." Jaune said.

"I'll admit, it sounds like a good idea, it has us help the smaller villages first since they're under the most danger, we rest and recover and head out to the next few until we get to the big one." Blake said as they others started to agree.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR, dropzone incoming at 2000 meters, hostiles detected at 15 meters from drop point. We're gonna have to do a dive out." The pilot said through the intercom, Jaune quickly pressed a button and spoke, "Loud and clear, Phantom 1, this is Arc, we're ready for the dive out." "Copy, opening up the hatch." The side door started to open as red lights turned on inside.

"Phantom 1, how high are we?" Jaune asked as the winds ripped through them.

"We're ten meters high, any lower and I risk losing control." The pilot said as they could feel the turbulent winds and the grass zooming underneath them.

"Don't worry, it's good enough." Jaune replied as he stared at the village in front of them.

"1500 meters and closing." The pilot said before the comm cut out and she went back to flying.

"You ready guys?" Jaune asked as they saw the village up ahead. It was currently being barraged by grimm as cannons from the walls bombarded them.

"I thought you said the village is supposed to be small! That's a 20th the size of Vale!" Weiss said as she saw how big the village was. It was huge, dwarfed by Vale easily but they were surprised that such a place existed outside the kingdoms.

"It is! Compared to the last one, that's at least a 15th the size of Vale." Jaune said as jaws dropped at the sheer impossibility of anything so big existing without the protective measures that the kingdoms had.

"You know what'd be awesome, if we came up with a team name for both our teams combined!" Ruby yelled as they came closer to the drop point.

"We're like one big fireteam!"

"Then we'd be a squad Ruby, in the military fireteams are the same size as hunter teams." Weiss said as Jaune absently noticed the comm say '1000 meters' before Nora joined in.

"But fireteam sounds so much cooler than squad."

"Exactly, so I say we dump the rules and call ourselves fireteam...uh…" Ruby trailed off as Weiss fumed at her.

"You dunce, you didn't even think up of something?"

"Are you saying that you actually like what she's saying?"

"Well...uh, no, maybe...that's not the point."

"Let's be Fireteam Pancake!" Nora yelled before Yang replied negatively.

"Yeeaah, no. Something a bit more serious."

"Fireteam Nightfall?" Blake suggested before it too was shot down.

"Nice, but it doesn't really fit us."

"Majestic?" Ruby said as Pyrrha shook her head.

"Makes us sound too cocky."

"How about...Remnant." Ren said. The others looked at him, not disagreeing but wondering why. "We...as hunters and huntresses are supposed to be the protectors of Remnant, defend its people from the creatures of grimm, so why not take the name of our home, and be Fireteam Remnant." Ren finished as the others gaped at him.

"I think that's the longest I've ever heard him speak." Pyrrha said as they agreed on the name.

"So it's agreed then? Fireteam Remnant." She said as they all agreed on the name.

"I still say that Fireteams are only supposed to be four people." Weiss said before Yang replied, "Well, I've never been one for rules, and we've never been one for conventionality."

"I'm surprised you know the word."

"Shut up ice queen, so let's just take it as it goes and start this mission off with a yang!" Everyone groaned, and a subtle boo could be heard.

"What the...how does that keep happening?" Yang exclaimed, little did she see Ruby hide a small voice recorder in one of her pockets.

"Well either way, we're nearing the drop point." Jaune said before the pilot spoke again.

"500 meters to drop point, reducing speed for the drop." They all went to the edge of the floor, poking their heads out of the opening as the ground sped past them. A few straggling grimm were quickly sniped by Ruby as they neared the drop point.

"Alright then, Fireteam Remnant…" Jaune began, he barely heard the intercom saying '100 meters' as a clarity of mind had reached him, the lights in the cabin turned green, and he could hear the snarls of beowolves and ursai, "-the light is green, move!" They all leaped from the bullhead, rolling and moving as soon as they hit the ground, weapons unleashed they quickly started firing at the grimm in front of them.

Jaune quickly pulled out his Blood of Suban, quickly firing any grimm and causing explosions from the shards reacting to each other. He absently noticed Ruby to his right firing with Crescent Rose while Ren was doing suppressive fire with Stormflower, Nora was launching grenades with Magnhild. Soon enough the grimm started to get closer so Jaune put away his rifle and activated Prophet's Bane, the others following his lead they quickly began their attacks.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Jaune yelled as they all let out their battle cries. 'Get ready, we are Fireteam Remnant. And for this mission I am their leader, I will not fail them. On my honor as an Arc, as the heir to the Arbiter. I will not fail them.' Jaune thought, he noticed his teammates, all of them, running along side him. "We fight the grimm so that people no longer have fear-" A slash and a Beowulf was neatly cut in two. "-We fight, so that both humans and faunus don't have to live in fear, so that they may be able to finally live in peace."

A deathstalker, Jaune quickly jumped on top of it dragging his blade along the back before cutting off the tail and jumping off, Pyrrha quickly impaled Milo into the deathstalker's head before jumping out of the way as Nora smashed it in with Magnhild sending it flying forward and completely bisecting the deathstalker. Pyrrha quickly grabbed Milo and used it to stab another beowulf. She launched Akouo at another one decapitating it before using her semblance to bring it back. A quick transformation and she sniped another three in succession, another quick transformation and an ursa was impaled through the head.

Ren and Nora were easily working in tandem, her brute force attacks supplemented by his subtle yet fierce attacks that decimated any grimm around them. Ruby and Weiss were ahead of Jaune towards the left, Ruby's speed along with Weiss' glyphs helping her change directions near instantly helped decimate entire groups of grimm. Blake and Yang were to the right, punching and slashing, with Blake using her semblance to trick grimm in attacking her after clones so that she could get them from behind.

"For the people of the kingdoms, the people of Remnant!" Jaune yelled as an he leaped and stabbed an ursa and decapitated it, he noticed the others by his side as they ran towards the village gates, as one they all cried out. "WE FIGHT!" Unknown to them there was a small drone above them with a camera, on the other side, were some of the instructors of Beacon Academy.

* * *

"Very impressive Mr. Arc, already a few weeks with that gift from your uncle, and your inspiring people like he had." Ozpin said as he saw how Jaune quickly inspired them.

"At the very least he has more respect than his uncle had for others." Glynda said as she pushed her glasses up before Ozpin responded.

"Ah but Glynda, I seem to recall you having a little as they say, schoolgirl crush when you were younger...uh...Glynda...you know I was just having a go right? Please put the chair down...AAH!"

"Idiot…" She said at the badly hurt body in front of her, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Why Glynda, why?" Ozpin pitifully said from the floor.

"HOHO, the lad has grown TREMENDOUSLY! WHY, I remember when I was a lad that I first worked with his uncle and-" Port droned on as the other teachers sighed in exasperation before ignoring him.

"And Port is on another of his tangents." Professor Peach said before Oobleck spoke up.

"Fascinating, I have been taking pictures of the different runes that are inscribed into Mr. Arc's armor and with the Sangheili script I have documented, have translated a few. I believe that many are part of a separate ancient Sangheili script only known to a certain few, or perhaps solely to the Arbiter. I have been able to translate the symbols for honor, loyalty, strength, tenacity, and oddly enough...love."

"Love Bartholomew?" Ozpin said, miraculously unscathed.

"Well, Thel was always saying how proud he was of Jaune. It isn't that unbelievable." Glynda said as she recalled how he would always talk one way or another about Jaune or Jaune's training. He always had that hint of pride in his voice that would never go away.

"It's just unusual to have it transcribed onto armor. AH,I have just finished translating another set of symbols. This time from the guard for Prophet's Bane." Oobleck exclaimed as he took another sip of his coffee mug. "Hmm, fascinating, the inscriptions on the guard are for valor, honor, protection, and...peace? How odd."

"Not entirely so Bartholomew, Thel was always an advocator for peace instead of war, he was tired of it. I knew him, and it makes sense that he would pass on his blade to Mr. Arc to use for peace and not war. For defense instead destruction, I only hope that Mr. Arc succeeds. For now however, we'll monitor them for their first, collaborative mission." Ozpin said as they all returned to the viewing screen.

"I quite like Fireteam Remnant, what say when they come back we make it official no?" Port said having just finished his story.

"Regardless of the fact that 'fireteam' is technically wrong since it is usually a four man team and not eight?" Glynda said. Peter simply replied with a shrug.

"Since when do hunters ever do anything conventionally? We have aura, semblances, even transforming weapons for Oum's sake. Plus, I do quite like the ring to it, why when I was a lad with my friends we-" "Yes, yes, of course Peter. All in favor of inducting 'Fireteam Remnant' to the roster?" Ozpin asked as various sounds of agreement rang out.

Ozpin looked back at the screen with the newly dubbed 'Fireteam Remnant' as Jaune started talking to the village leader. 'Mr. Arc, of this I have no doubt, when it came to passing down his armor, Thel did not make a mistake, I knew you were capable of great things, but even now you exceed my expectations.' Ozpin thought before taking a sip of his coffee. 'Mmm, delicious.'

* * *

 **And there we go, the second chapter for Relics of the Past, as you can see I've incorporated a few things from Halo 5 into the story, and I know that usually settlements outside of the kingdoms aren't so big, but hey, if I'm gonna put in some covie tech with the armor and weapons, then some settlements should be able to have defenses capable of driving off grimm. Most of the settlements are faunus inhabited, Covenant were a bunch of faunus, and although they're just about gone their tech is still left over.**

 **However, a lot of the tech is too advanced for people to control, all they really know what to do is how to change the batteries and aim, they can't take it apart and put it back together. That was for the Huragok faunus (engineers), that unfortunately were almost completely wiped out with only a few left. So no, the White Fang aren't gonna get their hands on serious covie tech, maybe some small weapons, rifles, grenades, but nothing like a Lich, or those giant AA cannons from Halo 3.**

 **That being said, please send a review, I'd like to know what you guys think, I know this was more lighthearted, and probably more than a bit cheesy but hey, when you write you write. Also I've been trying out different writing styles and I want to know which one you'd prefer. Anyways this is draconis ignitus, and i bid thee adieu.**


End file.
